Miagani Tribe
Miagani Tribe The Miagani (meaning Bat People), also known as the Deer Tribe, are descended from Anthro, the first boy. The tribe existed since the prehistoric age, occupying the land that would become known as Gotham County and the Gotham County Catacombs. The Miagani first became known as “The Bat people” when Bruce Wayne, sent travelling through time by Darkseid, arrived with amnesia and defeated Vandal Savage and his Blood Tribe dressed in the skin of a giant bat. Dubbing Bruce “Man of Bats” the Miagani divided between living on the land and living within the cave networks with the bats. Within the caves the “Bat people” created a shrine towards the “Man of Bats”, using the cowl, belt and boots that Bruce left behind, as well as imprinting an image of solar eclipse above it. The shrine served to hold back the “Terrible Day”, the “All-Over”. Before the time of American colonization, a shaman came to the Miagani tribe, proclaiming to be a holy messenger. Within short order however, the shaman took control of the Miagani and proved to be a cruel and evil tyrant. The Miagani chieftain demanded that the shaman leave the tribe, but the shaman would not be silenced, and he struck down the chieftain, killing him. The other Miagani revolted shot the shaman with their arrows and tied him to a pole to die. The shaman didn't die though, so the Miagani sealed him inside of a cave. They erected a totem in front of the tomb as a warning sign of the evil that resided within. In 1609, the Dutch East India Company selected English explorer Henry Hudson to chart an easterly passage to Asia. Along his journey, he surveyed the Northeastern coastal region of what would one day become the United States. Following Hudson's course, Dutch pioneers sailed for this New World and began populating the region inhabited by the Miagani who, divided, either left the land or retreated to join their people in the cave catacombs. Becoming known as the “Hidden People” due to their secretive nature. By the 1640s the pioneers had established themselves in two different colonies. One colony was set up along the shore where fishing was plentiful, and the other was developed further inland. The latter colony came upon the sealed cave with the Miagani totem erected before it. Unaware of its significance, they ignored the totem's warning and loosed the shaman from the cave. The colonists were never seen again. Two days later, men from the coastal community traveled to visit their inland brothers. When they arrived in the village, they found the town deserted. Around 1716, the last of the tribe were befriended by Jack Valor, the second “Black Pirate”. In 1734, Bruce Wayne appeared again, entering the cave along with the “Black Pirate” and Blackbeard. With the help of the Miagani, Bruce defeated Blackbeard; the tribe showing him the cowl, belt and boots he had left during his last visit. Barbatos, a more recent name for the devil-bat of the Miagani tribe, was summoned in 1765 by Thomas Wayne as part of a cult circle that included Thomas Jefferson. By 1795, the Miagani were thought to be extinct, however their legends and the secrets that they protected live on in the Gotham County Catacombs. File: ManofBats.jpg|Bruce Wayne as the Man of Bats File: Miagani5.jpg|The first of the “Bat People” File: Miagani1.jpg|Early 18th century Miagani File: Miagani2.jpg| Early 18th century Miagani File: Miagani3.jpg| Early 18th century Miagani File: Barbatos.jpg|The Miagani god “Lord of the night and the dark sun” Trivia *The Miagani’s god, “Lord of the night and the dark sun”, is part man, part bat. Possibly inspired by Bruce’s original visit in the prehistoric age. *The Miagani tribe design their weapons around bats; with bat-fletched arrows, methane, bat-shaped daggers and poison-tipped arrows. Personnel Category:Personnel Profiles